Always & Forever
by SmileyAddy
Summary: NOW IS COMPLETE...TIVA –Ziva was raised in America with mother Sophia. Ziva is Lt. in the US NAVY. One night she meets Tony DiNozzo a police officer with the Baltimore PD at pub. This story is about their life together! Please READ and REVIEW.
1. THE MEETING

**A****lways & Forever**

**TIVA –Ziva was raised in America with mother Sophia. Ziva is Lt. in the US NAVY. One night she meets Tony DiNozzo a police officer with the Baltimore PD. This story is about their life together! Please READ and REVIEW.**

Tony (30)

Ziva (28)

Gibbs (45)

McGee (30)

Kate (30)

Abby (28)

Ducky (65)

**Chapter 1 – BACKGROUND STORY**

**TONY DINOZZO'S STORY**

Anthony DiNozzo was American with the heritage of Italian. His mother Elizabeth was an American and his father Anthony SNR was a Italian. They brought Tony up in Chicago.

But after Tony had graduated from high school in 1990 his parents moved to Italy after Christopher DiNozzo, Tony Grandfather pass away and they took over the family business.

Tony had decided to stay in America ad join the police force. So between the years of 1990-2000, Tony had moved around a lot on the police force. He had lived in places like San Francisco 1990-1992, Portland 1992-1993, Chicago1993-1994, New York 1994-1998 and Montgomery 1998-1999. After he left Montgomery he moved to Baltimore, Maryland where he had become a Homicide Detective.

**ZIVA DAVID'S STORY**

Ziva David had moved to America with her mother, Sophia and her little sister Tali after her father and mother had broken-up. They had broken up when Ziva was five years old and her sister Tali was just 18 months.

Sophia had moved her and her two young daughter's to America where her brother Zac Tabet and his wife Jo-Anne. They lived in San Diego. So Tali and Ziva were brought up in the American Cultural.

Ziva and Tali David did not speak to their father that much only on birthdays and holidays.

After graduating High School, Ziva join the US NAVY and was send over to East Timor after only five months of training.

**2000**

Ziva had come back from a tour of East Timor and she went on six month leave to visit her family and to also catch up with them. Ziva had none since much on her family for three years.

Tali and their mother had moved to Baltimore while Ziva was overseas. Tali was a working at a local radio station as a reporter and entertainment. Sophia worked on retail industry.

**JUNE 2000**

Ziva David had just got home to find out that both her mother and sister were at work, when they had promise that they would be home. So Ziva decided to go local pub** (I'm an Aussie). ** She saw a young man about 30 years old, sitting one of the stools. He was talking to one of bartenders. "Tony, have you finish for today?" Asked the bartender

"Yes. Thank God. I just work for 38 hours on a case. And now I have a week off." Asked the man called Tony.

"Miss, what can I get you?" Asked the bartender, after he had notice Ziva standing there in a NAVY uniform.

"Can I please get a beer."

"Should give me a minute."

"Thanks." Replied Ziva as to sit next to "Tony".

"That's 3.00 thanks." Replied the bartender after gave Ziva her drink.

"Ok." Replied Ziva and giving the bartender the money.

"Hello, I'm Detective Anthony DiNozzo but everyone calls me DiNozzo or Tony." Said Tony to young Ziva

"I'm Ziva Da-veed. But it is spell like David."

"It's nice to meet you. So where did you come in from with the Navy?"

"East Timor. I have not being home for nearly three years."

"Really." Replied Tony

"Really. So what type of detective are you Tony?"

"I'm a homicide detective."

"True." Replied Ziva

"Yeah. So how long are you in Baltimore for?" Asked Tony

"Six Months."

"Great. We have to met up again."

"Yes. I would like that a lot"

"I think now, you would want to get back home to your family and I need to get some sleep. I have not slept in 48 hours."

"Ok." Replied Ziva

"Here is my card." Said Tony, giving her one of business cards.

"Thanks. Here my number." Replied Ziva, giving him a piece of paper with her number and address on it.

**END OF CHAPTER 1 **

**Please tell me what you think? Please just leave me a review to tell me if I should go on. Should I continue?? PLEASE TELL??**


	2. DATING

**Thanks for the reviews from xoxellexox, boneslady174, Cable Addict…and also hope you guys who are reading this thank you! 312 hits just for chapter 1 Thanks! **

**I don't own NCIS but I wish I did…**

**I was hoping to update last Friday or yesterday but I didn't because of homework, assignment and playing and umpiring hockey….and there a family reason also**

**On Thursday night a great family friend's cousin passed away…NEV….**

**This chapter is of you…NEV R.I.P**

**Chapter 2. Dating**

One Month after Ziva got back home she was renting unit near her family home.

She had not heard from Tony yet so she was about tho give up on him calling. Then she thought that fact she had give him the home number to her mother place and that she had moved out of two weeks ago.

So she decided to call his work number.

After about three rings, a female answered the phone,

"Hello, Baltimore P.D. This is Sgt. Megan Jones. How may I help you?"

"Hello. I'm Lt. Ziva David. Can I please talk to Detective Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Please hold while I will put you through to his office."

"Thanks."

Megan put Ziva's call through to Tony's Office.

"DiNozzo." Answered Tony, after his phone rang.

"Uh….Hi Tony, this Ziva David form the pub a month."

"Hello Ziva, How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Great. Sorry I have not called but I have being busy with work."

"That's ok. I decided I wanted you to have my new house and mobile number."

"Sure, please wait one second and let me get a pen and paper."

"Ok."

"Thanks." Tony said, while he got pen and paper.

"Ok. Go ahead."

"Ok. My home number is 591 776 712."

"That was 591 776 712 is that right?"

"Yeah. My mobile number is 0794 551 716."

"Ok. That was 0794 551 716 is that right?"

"Yes."

"Well, since I'm on the phone. Will you let me take you to dinner tonight?"

"Yes. What time?"

"7:30? Is that ok?"

"Yes."

"Well. I have to go my partner just got back from lunch and we have to get some paperwork done. So I will see you tonight."

"Wait a minute you will need my address?"

"Yes. I will need that don't I?" Asked Tony

"Yes. It's 3/797 South Street."

"Ok. See you tonight."

"Bye."

"Bye." Said Ziva and then she hang up her phone.

THAT NIGHT

Ziva was dressed in blue shirt with black long pants and black high heel and had her hair up in a pony tail.

Tony was dress in black pants, white button shirt with few buttons undone, with a black suit jacket.

After Tony arrive at Ziva's Place, he rang the door bell and call out to Ziva.

"Hi Tony." Said Ziva after she opened her door to her date.

"Hello. Ms. David." Replied Tony

"Please do come inside."

"Ok. Thanks for coming out with me tonight."

"That's ok." Replied Ziva.

"Well let's go. Are you ok with Thai. I know this great place downtown." Said Tony

"Yeah. Ok."

The two of them went in Tony's 1991 Toyota HiLux Ute. They had a great and at the end of the night. Tony asked Ziva out again for lunch the next day.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Please review to tell me what you think!!**

**I was think to only do a few more chapters to spread during the six months leave that Ziva has….so about 3 chapters.. then I will bring in the NCIS team.. ok**

**I hope you like it…**

**TonyDiNozzoFan101**


	3. MEETING THE FAMILY PT1

**Disclaim: I Don't Own NCIS but I wish I did…..**

**YAY its Tuesday its NCIS Double episodes tonight….**

**Thanks for the hitting it's over 700….YAY for me….**

**Thanks for the reviews….xoxellexox and Cable Addict….**

**Also thanks for Cable Addict….. thanks for the review….about being sorry for NEV….passing away…..**

**Please Review…. I will update sooner….. I hope to update a lot in the 2 weeks and then to study for exams and do my assessments…. I will be back in late June/ Early July I got 2 weeks holidays….**

**Chapter 3 – Meting the Family Pt1**

**Set 2 Months after the last Chapter!**

Tony and Ziva have being dating for 2 months.

Ziva was on her way to Tony's work to pick him up for the day. Since Ziva and Tony started dating, Tony let Ziva drive him to and from work so she could use his car.

Only after an month of dating Ziva moved into Tony's apartment. It was just easier for them because Ziva only had 3 months lease on her apartment, with her always going to be away with the Navy.

After she parked the 4WD, she waited for Tony to finish work for that day.

5 minutes later, she saw Tony walk out of the police department.

"Hey Baby." Said Tony, after he got into the car.

"Hi." Replied Ziva, giving him a quick kiss and starting the car.

"How was your day?" Asked Tony, while Ziva was driving home.

"Great. I went shopping with my mother and little sister. How was your day Tony?" Said Ziva

"Ok. I guess. I had to arrest 3 people and do paperwork." Replied Tony

"Ok. Are you working on Saturday?" Asked Ziva

"Yes, but if something has come up I can change days with someone else."

"It's just both my mum and sister have the day off and the want to met you!" Said Ziva

"Ok. I will get the day off."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes. I will swap with Steve but I have to do a shift for him."

"Ok."

"So are you cooking dinner or I am ordering in?"

"I'm looking, we are going to Woolworth to go shopping." Answered Ziva.

"What?"

"Yes. You are coming with me!"

"Do I have too."

"Yes. We need food. So we are going shopping."

"Ok. Fine but you have to pay me back."

"Ok. Tonight maybe." Replied Ziva

"Ok."

After about 10 minutes of shopping, Tony was being Tony and was bored out of his brains.

"Ziva, are we nearly done." Asked Tony

"Yes in about 20 minutes." She Replied

"What 20 minutes?" Asked Tony

"Yes and if you don't shut up, I will not pay you back today."

"Ok. Ziva. Me shutting up now." Replied Tony.

**NEXT DAY AT THE POLICE DEPARTMENT**

Tony was in his office doing paperwork when he remembered to ask Steve to swap day's with him, so Tony got up his desk and went to find Steve.

Five Minute, he finally found Steve in tea room with some other detectives.

"Hey Steve-o, do you have a minute?" Asked Tony

"Sure DiNozzo. What's Up?" Asked Steve

"Can you please take me Saturday shift and I will do your Sunday shift for you?" Asked Tony

"Sure DiNozzo. Why Tony? Why do you want Saturday?" Asked Steve

"Well, Ziva's mother and little sister both have Saturday off work and they want to met me." Said Tony

"Ok."

Saturday

For lunch, Tony and Ziva met Sophia and Tali for lunch. They both loved Tony and thought that Tony was the one for their daughter and sister.

Just the same… Tony loved his girlfriend's mother and little sister.

**I hope you all like it!! PLEASE….PLEASE….. REVIEW**


	4. MEETING THE FAMILY PT2

**Chapter 4 – Meeting Family Pt2.**

**Set one month after the last chapter!**

It was a month since Tony had first met Ziva's Mother Sophia and her sister Tali. They had got on great and have since met a few more times.

**ZIVA AND TONY HOUSE – SUNDAY MORNING**

"Ziva, when is your leave up?"

"I have two months left. Why Tony?" Asked Ziva

"Because my parents are coming over to America just to met you!" Answered Tony

"Ok. So I finally get to met your parents."

"Yes."

"Ok. Tony when are they coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"What? Tony you are not lair are you?"

"No Baby. Sorry I only found out this morning myself, when my mother called me at work."

"Ok. Do you still want to go the movies tonight?" Asked Ziva

"Yeah. I still want to see Iron Man." Replied Tony

"Ok. It starts are 7, so we better go and get ready?"

"Yes." Replied Tony

The two of them went to get ready to go the movies.

Ziva got dressed in Black casual dress and Tony in jeans a blue t-shirt.

(THREE HOURS LATER)

"I love it. What about you Ziva?"

"I love it too."

"I love you more."

"No I love you more."

After Tony and Ziva got home, they settle down on the couch. And put a episode of Full House on.

"Ziva, can I ask you a question?" Asked Tony

"Sure."

Tony got on to his knee and looked up at Ziva. He also out an jewellery box and opened up Ziva to see a beautiful engagement ring.

"Ziva Leigh David will you do me the honour of becoming my wife. Will you Marry Me?" Asked Tony

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Tony I will love to marry you." Replied Ziva

"Thanks baby, you just made me the happiest man in America." Said Tony

Tony put the ring on Ziva's finger.

"I love it Tony."

"I thought you would love." Said Tony

"Thanks Tony, I love you." Said Ziva

"I love you too." Said Tony

After watching some more tv, Tony and Ziva went to bed for the night.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Tony left at 9:00am to go and get his parents from the airport. While Ziva did a quick tide up of their unit and was waiting to met her future-mother-in-law and future-father-in-law. And also she had invited some two of her friend from the Navy and also her mother and sister for lunch.

About two hours after Tony left, he came with his parents.

"Hey Baby, I'm home." Said Tony, after he and his parents walked into the apartment.

"Hey." Said Ziva, as she walked in from the kitchen, where she was making lunch.

"Hi Ziva, these are my parents Anthony and Elizabeth. And Mum and Dad this Ziva David."

"Hi dear, so I heard from Tony in the car that he ask you to marry him and you said yes." Said Elizabeth DiNozzo

"That is true Mrs. DiNozzo." Replied Ziva

"Welcome to the family Ziva David or should I say the future Mrs. Anthony Christopher DiNozzo." Said Anthony DiNozzo SNR.

"Please call Ziva or Lt. David." Said Ziva

"Tony said that you are with the US NAVY is that right?" Asked Elizabeth

"Yes Mrs. DiNozzo."

"Ok, but please call me Elizabeth and please call my husband Anthony." Said Elizabeth

Four of them had lunch together and after lunch Ziva's friends and family came over to see them and congregations for both Tony and Ziva. They all spend that rest of the day together.

Elizabeth and Anthony stayed in America for one week before going back to Italy.

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**PLEASE REV****IEW **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THINK!!**

**GIBBS, ABBY, DUCKY ARE THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**PLEASE LOOK AT MY PROFILE – SEE THE PICTURE OF THE ENGAGAMENT RING, WEDDING DRESSES!!**

**FOR THIS STORY…..**

**xXxTonyDiNozzoFan101xXx**


	5. MEETING THE NCIS TEAM

Thanks for reviews guys;

**Thanks for reviews guys;**

**Dottiderry – thanks for the review mate…**

**Cable Addict – thanks for the review mate….**

**Boneslady174 – thanks for the review mate…**

**Xoxellexox – thanks for the review mate….**

**To lucky last THANKS to my best mate…. TonyDiNozzo4KateTodd… AKA AMYZ… loved you review NOT**

**Chapter 5 – Meeting the NCIS TEAM**

A month later, after Tony and Ziva got engaged, they already had planned and pay for their wedding. It was in 2 weeks because they wanted to get married before Ziva had to report back to the Navy for duty.

At Tony's and Ziva's apartment, Tony was getting ready for work on his day off. There was a murder of Navel Officer.

"Ziva, what are you going to do, while I'm at work?" Asked Tony, while he was putting his jacket on and about to leave.

"Well, you are going to have the car. So I'm to continue with the wedding plans." Replied Ziva

"Ok. Well I better go now." Said Tony, as grab his bag and keys.

"Ok. I will see you tonight then."

"See you tonight. I love you. Bye." Said Tony, as he was about to walk out.

"I love you too. Bye. Have a good day." Replied Ziva, giving Tony a kiss.

**CRIME SCENE**

Tony drove his 4WD straight to the crime scene in Downtown, Baltimore.

When he got there he only saw three people from his department there which was very odd. There was Sgt. Megan Jones, Cont. Josh Roberts and Det. Steve Murray.

"Hey Steve-o, what have we got?" Asked Tony, after he walked up to his friend.

"Well, there is a dead Navel Officer of the rant of Lt. by the name of Jeff Young." Replied Steve

"Why not more officers here to help?"

"NCIS is coming in and you the one who is going to work with them. Here is case files. See you later Tony." Said Steve, then he turn to Megan and Josh and said "Sgt. Jones and Cont. Roberts it's time to go!"

"Ok." Replied the both of them and then all three officer's left the crime scene with Tony there reading the files Steve had just giving him.

**A few minutes later, a van and truck pull up with NCIS writing on sides of them.**

4 men and a woman got out of the cars.

"Are you in charge of this crime scene?" Asked a man in mid-40's

"Yes, you are?" Replied Tony

"NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And you are?" Replied the man.

"Detective Anthony DiNozzo."

"Where the body?" By the way I'm the M.E with NCIS. My name is Dr. Mallard but call me 'Ducky' and this is my assistant Gerald Jackson." Said Ducky

"Hello, please call me Tony. And your body is down here." Said Tony, as he was reading the report that Steve gave him before he left.

"Have you see the body yet? Det. DiNozzo?" Said Gibbs

"No." Replied Tony

"What do you mean? DiNozzo that you have not seen the body?"

"Well, I only got here a few minutes ago myself."

Gibbs just stared at him before saying, "Ducky, Gerald and Stan went to see the body.

"What's his problem?" Asked Tony to woman that was staying near him.

"My name is Abby by the way. Gibbs is not in a good mood because Stan is leaving us at the end of this case." Replied Abby

"Ok. Well it's not my problem if Stan is leaving NCIS. I should be at home, it's my day off. Now I don't have a day off for 2 weeks and I have 2 weeks off."

"Well you get 2 weeks." Replied Abby

"No. This is my last day off as a free man."

"Why?" Asked Abby

"I'm getting married in 2 weeks."

"Congratulation."

"Thanks."

"Well we better go and see Gibbs now."

As they walked over the other's.

"So are you a special agent?" Asked Tony

"God. No. I'm forensic scientist."

"Cool."

"I know."

**GIBBS AND DUCKY**

"Ducky time of death or cause?" Asked Gibbs

"I don't know Jethro cause until we get him back and I will know but the time of death is between 12am and 2am."

**5 DAYS LATER**

**In Tony's Office**

"Gibbs it was suicide." Said Tony

"Ok. Case closed." Said Steve

"DiNozzo, do you want to come and work for me in Washington?" Asked Gibbs

"Can I give you a call tomorrow with an answer? I have to speak to Ziva before I answer." Replied Tony

"Ok." Replied Gibbs

_It turn out that it was great Ziva had a call her control officer telling her that she was transfer to Norfolk in a year's time and when she had to report back to duty she was to report to the pentagon for a year._

_So Tony took the job with NCIS. And he told Gibbs that he would start working for him after their honeymoon._

**END OF CHAPTER**

**NEXT CHAPTER is the big day…. YAY….**

**PLEASE REVIEW… PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. THE LAST DAY AND MOVING!

**A/N Ziva went straight to Norfolk….I changed my mind…..**

**Chapter 6 – THE LAST DAY AND MOVING**

**SET A WEEK AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER**

_Tony and Ziva had got a loan and put a depot on a beautiful __two storey house in East Highland Park in Richmond. It had 5 bedrooms (4 upstairs and 1 downstairs), 2 family room, (1 upstairs and 1 upstairs), and one large study for the both of them to work in._

_Tony and Ziva had pack up most of their things. They had started buying new furniture, they had brought like new dressing tables, beds, couches, TV's computers, desks and equipment._

_Tony and Ziva had gone to East Highland Park to put the house together for them the way they wanted the place to be like._

**Baltimore P.D**

It was six day's to their wedding and it was Tony last day with the police station. On his last day. Tony pack up his desk and office. Other then packing and cleaning, Tony finished his last of bit of paperwork.

After work the department to a local pub to have drinks for Tony and Ziva. They had got to the pub at around seven-thirty and around nine pm, the captain made a speech for Tony and Ziva,

"_Tony DiNozzo, we wish you and the future Mrs. DiNozzo good luck for the future and good luck for your wedding next week. I hope you too have a great time and good luck with your new jobs. Tony have fun with NCIS and don't forget us at Baltimore P.D. To Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David. Cheers guys." _Said Captain Peter Johnson.

All of Tony co-workers went and wish them luck and happiness in the future.

_The next day, Tony had gone to NCIS, to set up his desk and to invite his new boss and co-worker to his wedding._

"Gibbs, Abby, Gerald and Ducky, I know that this is very short notice and I know we all just next last week but will you guys come to my wedding next week?" Asked Tony

"Sure. DiNozzo. I think I could make it." Replied Gibbs

"Yes. I will come Anthony." Replied Ducky

"I'm sorry, my family is coming in from Oregon. I wish I could go." Replied Gerald

"That's ok man. Because this was very short notice." Replied Tony

"Tony, I would love to come to your wedding." Replied Abby

"Ok. Good. Thanks guys." Replied Tony.

"DiNozzo, where, when, time?" Asked Gibbs

"And what should we wear?" Asked Abby

"Virginia Beach, next Saturday, 1pm and beach clothes. The reception is at Glenwood Golf Club.

_By the Thursday, Tony and Ziva had moved all of their things to their new house in East Highland Park. Tony's old apartment to Ziva's little sister Tali with their old furniture._

**FRIDAY**

**Tony had gone to a hotel to stay the night and he a little get-together there and had invited his father, uncles, co-worker from Baltimore P.D, friends and Gibbs, Ducky and Gerald.**

**Ziva had stay their house, and invite some friends and family and plus Tony's new co-worker Abby over. All women stay the night to get ready for next day.**

**END OF CHAPTER 6!**

_A/N I know chapter 6 was going to be the wedding but I have decided to make the next chapter the wedding._


	7. THE WEDDING

Thanks for reviews guys;

**Thanks for reviews guys;**

**Chapter 7 – The Wedding**

A week later, at Virginia Beach

It was Tony and Ziva's wedding.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in matrimony. If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be wed then please speak now or forever hold your peace."

After a minute, "They is no object." The lets continue, let us proceed then who gives this women away?"

Ziva's uncle step forward and said "I DO."

"With Ziva's family giving her away to you, Tony, do you promise to love, protect and care for Ziva until the day you or she dies?"

"I promise." Replied Tony

"Tony and Ziva you both may exchange your vows now. Ladies, first, Ziva please." Said the priest

"Tony, I am so glad that day six months I walked into that pub and I got to meet you. It is the best thing that had even happened to me. I lost my father when I was 5 and then my uncle became my father figure for me. Tony, I know that I'm willing to live the rest of my life with you. Tony. You are my best friend, partner, lover and now my husband. I love you with all my heart." Said Ziva

"Tony please." Said the priest

"Ziva, I've been lucky enough to have you're in my life. I grew up as an only child and I didn't get a brother and sister but since I met you and spend time with your family it has made up for that. And I have never loved another person and anything like I do with you! I'll love until the day I die." Said Tony

Ziva smiled at Tony and he smiled at Tony and he smiled back at her.

"Now do you, Ziva Leigh David, take Anthony Christopher DiNozzo to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and hold for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Anthony Christopher DiNozzo, take Ziva Leigh David to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"The rings please?"

Tali and Steve stepped up and they handed over the rings

"Now each of you take each other's rings."

Ziva and Tony did what they were told.

"Now Ziva, please put the ring on Tony's ring finger and say, 'With this ring I thy wed.'"

Ziva took Tony's left hand. "With this ring I thy wed." She said as she put his wedding band on his ring finger.

"Tony, please place the ring on Ziva's finger and say, 'With this ring I thy wed.'"

"With this ring I thy wed." Said Tony, putting the ring on Ziva's ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

They both smiled, "You may kiss the bride Tony." Said the priest

They kiss passionately as their kiss as husband and wife.

Ziva and Tony, pulled apart from their kiss, a few moment later; smiling at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you Mr and Mrs Anthony DiNozzo." Said the priest.

Everyone started to clap.

After they got a few photos and signing the wedding certificate.

"Guys in a hour met at the Richmond Bowls Club." Said Tony. As he went to kiss Ziva again, he was holding on to her waist.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Ziva's mother, sister, aunt, uncle, cousins, and her friends from the Navy and then Tony's family, his mother, father, uncles, aunties, friends from Balitmore P.D and the NCIS team and other friends. In total there was 45 people at reception and only 20 people went to the ceremony.

At the ceremony was, Ziva's mother, Ziva's Uncle John, Ziva's Aunt Jay, Ziva's cousins Julia and Anna. Her little sister was her maid of honour, Jenny and Meagan as her bridesmaids.

Tony's parents, Tony's Uncle, Tony's Aunt and his two cousins Andrew and Katie, Steve, Megan, Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, Jenny.

**2 hours, in reception, it was speech**

Captain Peter Johnson, Tony's former boss was the MC for the reception.

"Hey ladies and gentlemen it is now speech time, the maid of honour speech."

The captain sat down as Tali got up.

"Good Evening! For those of who don't know me, I am Tali, the very proud little sister of our glamorous bride. I want to start by congratulating the bride and groom, and thanking all of you for coming here today.

When I look at the bride and groom, I feel such a whirlwind of emotions? I know that Ziva has found her true match and I know that theirs will be a marriage of long standing. My heart is bursting with love for you two today. I know you have wonderful adventures ahead of you, and with God's blessing on your marriage will last for decades to come.

I never knew Tony before he dated my sister, so I can't tell you horrible stories about him but I can tell you that I think he is perfect for my sister!? He's easy going, interesting, easy to talk to, and he has a great sense of humour! We are very happy to welcome, Tony into our family. We know he's made for us, and we hope we're made for him!

Ziva, I want to note how beautiful you look today, and to tell you that this has truly been a special day for me. Thank you for giving true meaning to the word sister and for sharing the last 26 years with me. My mother and I have just loved this girl. We've have enjoyed her and laughed with her! I know how much joy she has brought into lives, and I know that she'll bring that job into Tony's life as well.

As children Ziva and I were pretty much inseparable, and we always managed to keep each other laughing. When I think back on our adventures in childhood, I have nothing but fond memories. The fondest memories include the times we spent at the river having picnic lunches.

To this day, Ziva is the only person I know that can make me laugh so hard it hurts. I have a lot more funny and embarrassing stories about her, but because this is her special day, I will leave her alone now.

I thought about the words of advice that we'd like to give to the newlyweds and came up with this;

The two secrets of a long lasting and happy marriage are a good sense of humour and a short memory!

Always remember to say those three important little words and they are 'You're right dear.' If you're clever you'll always have the last word. However, if you are very clever, you won't use it.

Whenever you are wrong admit it. Whenever you are right, be quiet. And, Tony, always remember…..a happy wife, makes for a happy life!

Separately, you are two special, remarkable, but together you are complete. As you sit side through this roller coaster of life, remember to scream, from the peaks, hold hands through the loops and enjoy every twist and turn.

For the ride is much better when you share it together. Coming together is the beginning; keeping together is progress, working together is success.

My wishes for Ziva and Tony are that they are that they have a continued loving friendship and partnership; that they enjoy success and laughter; that they are blessed with children; and they always see and talk with their heart?

My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years, your love for each other will deepen and grow. Years from now, may you look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least. My love to the both of you.

Please raise you glasses while I toast my sister and her husband.

Take each day and cherish your time together. Love one another and stand together. Take time to talk to one another. Put your love and your family first; your job and your hobbies second. May you love be like the wind, strong enough to never hurt, but always, never ending? So here to love, laughter, and happily ever after. Cheers!" Tali had finished her speech and she sat down. And the captain got up and said,

"Great speech Tali and now from the best man Steve!" he said, before sitting back down. And Steve got up. And started his speech.

"Good Evening Ladies, Gentlemen. Boys and Girls.

For those of you who don't know me, my name is Steve and for those of you that do….. well I apologize.

Foolishly, Tony has given me the great honour of being best man for him on this very special day. Let me just say how grateful I was to have been chosen to speak at such a joyous occasion, the wedding Ziva and Tony.

Unfortunately, those feelings have now gone out the window and I stand her before you….. terrifed.

Before I hand you over to the Captain, I would just like to say a big 'Thank You' to the bridesmaids because they have done a marvellous job in helping Ziva, and look fantastic!!

In fact they are only eclipsed by Ziva herself, who, I'm sure you'll agree looks absolutely stunning today. The groom however, just looks stunned.

Right now I would like to ask both Ziva and Tony to take part in my speech. Ziva will you please place your left hand on the table. Tony will you please place your right hand on top of Ziva's.

I would like to ask you both to keep your hands in this position until the end of my speech and believe my Tony, you will regret it if you don't. I would like to thank you for finally admitting after all this time that I have known you, that I am the Best Man!

Instead of telling you a bunch of stories that can drag on forever, you will have to listen to my marital advice instead. I'm NOT SURE I'm the best person to dish out advice. But I do have to following words of wisdom for the happy couple.

For Tony;

First, set the ground rules and establish who's boss – then do everything she says.

Second, married life can be compared to football….. so be fully committed every week and make sure that you score every Saturday.

Third, remember the 5 ing's – the engagement ring, the wedding ring, the compromising the children swing, and the enduring.

Fourth, don't forget, if you buy her flowers, she knows you're feeling guilty, and she will remember to the second, the last time you her some…. And the reason WHY?

And lastly, there words you must never forget 'YOU'RE RIGHT DEAR!'

For Ziva;

For you I have the 5 key tips to a successful marriage.

A man who will treat you right and always stand by your side.

A man who will shower you with gifts and compliments. A man who will comfort you in times of trouble.

A man who will please you and grant your every request

Most importantly, make sure that each man does not know the other ones names

But really, Tony, you are one lucky man! You married Ziva today.

She a beautiful, smart, funny, loving, and caring young women. She really deserves a great husband. Thank god she married you before she found one.

Have you still got your hand together? He asked, looking at the table and that they still together and he continue!

Good. Good.

I spoke to both Ziva and Tony before the wedding and I asked Tony. What he was looking for in marriage he said "Love, Happiness and Eventually a family."

When I asked Ziva the same questioned – she replied – "A coffee peculator, Well, she actually said a 'Perky Copulator' But I knew what she meant…..

The final and most important task, of the best man is knowing when enough is enough and I think that time has arrived as I took down at my girlfriend and see her with her head in her hands, wondering what have I done'

It has been an honour and a privilege to be best man today. Thanks again for letting me have the job! And I honestly couldn't wish for better friend to be best man for. I think you will all agree that today, Tony truly is the best man and apart from Ziva being the most stunning person in the room, she is also the luckiest.

Now, in case any of you are wondering why I asked Tony to place his hand on top of Ziva's, I will tell you now…. Tony….. as my final role as it has been with great please that I have been able to give you the last five minutes in which you will ever have the upper hand over Ziva…. Please stand up and raise your glasses to Mr & Mrs DiNozzo." Steve sat down and the captain got up to speak.

"Just a few words before we start to dance tonight! I met Tony about 3 years ago, when he was transfer to my unit with the Baltimore P.D. I know Tony and Ziva are starting a new chapter in life but what I think you all don't know is they both are starting new jobs after their honeymoon. So I wish you both good luck with life and the new jobs guys but importantly is to Jenny Shepard the NCIS Director and Special Agent Gibbs, I wish you two good I work with DiNozzo. Have fun you two. To Tony and Ziva."

The reception went for 2 hours more before the newlyweds left for their honeymoon in Australia.

**END OF CHAPTER 7….**

**Next chapter is set 2 years later….**


	8. TWO YEARS LATER

**Chapter 8 – Two Years Later **

**A Summary C****hapter**

Tony had being at NCIS for two years. It had that only took he a few weeks to settled in at the office.

Ziva had settled in too at her new job, which she loved. Sometimes she wished that she back at sea. But with her job at Norfolk she could see her husband more when he was investigating crimes at Norfolk.

They had been happily marriage for two years now.

After a year of marriage, they decided to start a family. Just now 4 months ago, Ziva found out that she was pregnant. They were very happy and excited.

Abby was the most excited out of the NCIS team with Jenny being the second.

Gibbs and Ducky and Ducky's assistant Gerald were happy for the couple. Knowing that they had being trying for 6 months to get pregnant.

They got the baby room ready when Ziva was 5 months. They didn't want to know if they were having a girl or boy. So they went with colour cream or yellow with blue and white clouds.

In the last two years, the NCIS team solved 10 cases and 5 cold cases.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. MEETING KATE

**Chapter 9 – Meeting Kate**

**SET 2 MONTHS LATER**

10pm – Tony and Ziva's Place.

They had gone to bed at 8.

The phone rang just after 10. Waking up Ziva, who answered the phone.

"Hello, DiNozzo Residence!" She said

"Hi, is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo there?" Asked the lady on phone

"Yes. Who is there?" Ziva asked

"I'm Leanne Grant from NCIS. We have a case!" Leanne Replied

"Please hold."

"Ok."

"Tony honey, works on the phone for you!"

Tony woke-up and got the cordless phone from Ziva

"Hello, DiNozzo here!" He answered

"Hi, Special Agent DiNozzo. You have case in Wichita, Kansas. You need to get Special Agent Gibbs. And Dr. Mallard." She Replied

"Ok. I will be in her in office in ten."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Tony hang up the phone.

"Babe…I don't know when I will be back… I will probably be back tomorrow night." Said Tony to his wife.

"Ok."

"If you have any problems, just call my mobile phone."

"Ok. Tony just go or you will late." Said Ziva

"Ok. I am going now." Said Tony, 2 minutes later, he said "I love you two."

"I love you." She replied

**An Hour Later**

Ducky, Gibbs, Tony were on Air Force One.

"Tell the captain to go." Said Gibbs

"Ok Boss." He Replied, walked to the front of the plane

"Hey, the cockpit is upstairs."

"Ok Boss." Replied Tony

He walked upstairs

A minute late Secret Service Agent Kate Todd walked back in the plane.

As Tony walked, ran back downstairs

"Boss, the captain will not take off without permission from the Secret Services Chick." He said

"Who the hell are you people?" Asked Kate and she turned to Gibbs and said "You are NO M.E Assistant."

"NCIS. Special Agent Gibbs and Special Agent DiNozzo." Replied Gibbs

After 5 minute, Kate went told the captain to fly.

Tony went to doors.

As the FBI was about to get back on the plane.

"Sorry we have overbooked the plane." Tony Said, as he closed the door in their faces.

**An Hour Later**

Tony was in the body bag in the back of the FBI vehicle.

As his phone rang and answered it.

"You can get out of the body bag now. DiNozzo." Said Gibbs

Just as the FBI put on the brakes.

"I don't think I want to!"

"Well, DiNozzo you have to search the commanders house! Tonight." Replied Gibbs

"Boss, it 1 am!" Replied Tony, then he yell out, as the FBI through him out.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Tony had searched the commander house! And took the evidence to Abby and then he went to sleep at his desk.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

The case was closed, and after Kate had resigned from the Secret Service. She joined NCIS on Gibbs team.

About two weeks after Kate joined the team.

She was late for work after having car troubles. When she got to the office, she had notice that Gibbs, and Tony weren't there but there was a woman in her early thirty sitting at his desk, in jeans and light blue t-shirt. Ziva was reading, the TV week, as she was waiting for her husband.

"Hi, can I help you?" Asked Kate, when she in front of Tony's desk looking at the woman.

"No thanks. I'm just waiting for Special Agent DiNozzo." Said Ziva, as she got up from his desk.

"I'm sorry. Do you know where Tony and Gibbs are?" Asked Kate, after she had put her things down at her desk.

"Yes. They with Director Shepard." Replied Ziva

"Ok. May I ask you a question?" Asked Kate, looking up at Ziva from her desk.

"Sure." Replied Ziva

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes. I just finish work yesterday. I have 6 weeks to go!" Replied Ziva

"Really, where do you work?"

"Norfolk Naval Base. I'm an Lt." Said Ziva

"Really, that's great." Replied Kate

Kate thought this lady was a sister or something to Tony and she did not want to her.

"So are you the new NCIS Special Agent Todd?" Asked Ziva

Tony started walking down the stairs from the Director Office with Jenny and Gibbs behind.

"Yes. I am. Kate Todd." Said Kate

"Hon are you ready to go?" Asked Tony, walking into the conversation between Ziva and Kate.

"Yeah. Lets go before we are late!" Said Ziva

"Ok." Replied Tony, as he got his bag and he grabbed Ziva hard started to walk towards the lift.

"Good luck." Said Gibbs

"I hope it goes will for you two!" Said Jenny

"Thanks Guys." Said Ziva

"Thanks. Boss and Director will be back in a few hours." Said Tony

"Take your time at the doctors." Replied Jenny

"Ok." They both replied and then the two left the building.

"So boss, who that woman with Tony? Was that his sister?" Asked Kate

"NO. Tony is a only child. That is Lt. Ziva David." Replied Gibbs

"I know that she told me she is a Lt. with the US Navy Station at Norfolk but she didn't say a name." Replied Kate

"She is also know as Ziva DiNozzo. She is Tony's wife." Replied Jenny

"Really, he does not act like a married man. I ask him if he was married because of his wedding ring and he said that he was not married and that it his father ring." Replied Kate

"He was joking with you Kate. He is married Ziva. We were at the wedding. He married her only after knowing each other for 6 months. They have being married for 2 years, six weeks ago." Replied Jenny

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Tony had came back to office after the doctor's appointment and dropping off Ziva at home.

"DiNozzo. How did it go?" Asked Gibbs

"Great boss. Everything is going on track for now." Replied Tony

"That's good." Replied Gibbs

**END OF CHAPTER **


	10. MEETING MCGEE AND THE BIRTH

**Chapter 10 – Meeting McGee and the Birth**

A month after Kate joined the team, Special Agent McGee was transfer from Norfolk and he joined Gibbs team.

McGee was the computer smart man and he did team-work for NCIS.

Kate and McGee were doing the paperwork from their last case and Gibbs was talking to Ducky about a cold case.

Tony was sitting at his desk thinking, when he should have being doing paperwork.

"Tony, what are you thinking about?" Asked McGee.

"It's none of your business Probie!" He Replied

"Well this report is due the end of the day." McGee Replied

"I know. I had finished it a half-an-hour ago."

"Tony, when does your leave begin?" Asked Kate, changing the subject.

"Two weeks. Or maybe a early." He Replied

He got up form his desk and walked away.

"Tony, where are you going?" Asked Kate

"Abby." He Replied, going to service lift.

"Why is Tony going on leave?" Asked McGee, after Tony went to Abby's lab

"His wife is pregnant and is due soon." Said Kate

"His is married??" Replied McGee

"Yes. Reacted the some way as you McGee." Replied Kate

IN ABBY'S LAB

"What's up? Tony?"Asked Abby. When she saw him walk into her lab.

"I'm trying to think, but in the squad room, McGee and Kate keep talking to me." He Replied

Just after he finished talking Ducky, Gibbs, the Director.

"Hi Guys." Said Tony, when he saw them.

"Hey" Said Abby

"Hi." Replied the three of them

"DiNozzo. Is my report done?" Asked Gibbs

"Yes, boss it's on your desk in the squad room." He Replied

"Good. Tony are you on no more cases until your back from leave." Said Jenny

"Thanks Director." Replied Tony

"When is Ziva due?" Asked Ducky

"Two weeks tomorrow."

"Is Ziva taking it easily?" Asked Gibbs

"Yes."

"Good." Gibbs Replied

"Tony is it? A boy or girl?" Asked Abby

"We don't know. We want to be surprise." Tony Replied

"So have you two got any names?" Asked Jenny

"Yes for a girl, it's Makayla Faith and a boy, it's Andrew Matthew." Replied Tony

A week later, Ziva was due in 6 days on 27th February.

Gibbs and Tony were in MTAC and while McGee and Kate were doing paperwork.

When Tony's phone rang. The two off let his phone go to voicemail but after the third time, the phone rang. McGee answered the phone.

"McGee." Said Tim, after answering the phone at Tony's Desk

"Hello. Is there a Mr. Anthony DiNozzo there? Please?" Said the person on the other end.

"Yes. Who is this?" Asked McGee

"I'm Zoe Flynnes. I'm from Portsmouth Naval Hospital. I need to speak to him." Said Zoe

"Ok. Please hold and I will put you through to or lab."

"Ok."

McGee transfer the call to Abby's lab.

"Hello, NCIS forensic scientist lab. This is Abby Scuito Speaking, how may I help you!" Said Abby, after answering her phone

"Hi, I'm trying to find Mr. Anthony DiNozzo. Is he there?" Asked Zoe

"No. Who transfer you to me?" Asked Abby

"Someone. Called McGee. Can you please put me through to Mr. DiNozzo?" Said Zoe

"Sure. I will transfer to MTAC."

"Thanks."

"That's Ok." Said Abby

2 seconds later, in MTAC and a assistant give the phone to Tony

"Hello, this is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, how may I help you?"

"Hi Sir, this Zoe Flynnes from Portsmouth Naval Hospital. I have been trying to contact for an hour now." Said Zoe

"Well you got me now. What's Up?" Asked Tony

"Mr. DiNozzo"

"Special Agent DiNozzo." Replied Tony

"Uh…. Sorry Special Agent DiNozzo! I'm calling you today because your wife is in this hospital and she is in Labour."

"I will be there soon."

He got up and run for the door and got of the NCIS building.

After they had got married brought a car, a Toyota Camry a silver 2002 model. And after a year of marriage, Tony trade his Toyota HiLux 1991 model car and got a new 2003 Toyota HiLux. His old car had 2 seats and he wanted a car where he could take more passangers his new 4WD had 5 seats.

15 minutes later, Tony had arrived at the hospital and went up to the Nurse Station.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?" Asked a nurse, sitting in front of a computer screen.

"Hi. I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Some one call me at work about my wife. Her name is Zoe Flynnes." Answered Tony

"Hi Special Agent DiNozzo, I'm Zoe, it's was me who contact you about Ziva today." Replied the nurse

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Ziva had gone into the deliver room and a half-hour later, she gave birth to a baby……..boy…..

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

**CHAPTER 11 and CHAPTER 12 will be up after school tomorrow or sometime this weekend…..**

**YAY…. No parents this weekend…..just my sister and me….**

**My mother is going to Cairns to play hockey for Brisbane and my father works away in the coal miners…..**


	11. RYAN JAMES DINOZZO

**Chapter 12 – ****Ryan James DiNozzo**

An hour later, Tony, Ziva and their baby had being moved to a private room.

"So Ziva, what do you want to call him?" Asked Tony, while Ziva was breastfeeding their baby.

"I was thinking about RYAN JAMES."

"Ok. I love It."

"Great."

Zoe walked into the room.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, how are you feeling?"

"Please call me Ziva, and I'm tired and a bit sore."

"Well, Ziva, and Tony, do we have a name for this little guy?"

"Yeah. It's RYAN JAMES DiNOZZO." Said Tony

"Ok. A great name guys! Well I will take this little guy to the nursey! And Ziva you should get sleep!" Said Zoe

"Ok. I think that's a good idea." Replied Ziva

"I think so too babe! While you are asleep. I will call our families and work-mates!" Said Tony

"Ok. I will see you later!" Replied Ziva

Zoe went to take their son,

When Tony ask her to wait a minutes and asked, Zoe to take some family photo! Since Ryan birth an hour before, Ziva had took photo's of Tony and Ryan. Tony had took photo's of Ziva and Ryan.

"Sure Guys!"

Zoe took three photo's of Ziva holding RYAN and another three with Tony holding his son.

"I will take Ryan now is that ok?" she asked

"Yeah." They Replied

"I'm going to go to work and call everyone and then I will be able email them photo's too." Said Tony

"Ok. See you later hon." Said Ziva

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. TELLING EVERYONE

**Chapter 12 – Telling Everyone**

Tony had spent the rush hour on his mobile phone. He had called his parents in Italy, a long with his auntie and uncle. He had called Ziva's mother and sister in Baltimore. Also her aunt and uncle too. He also called Ziva's CEO with Navy to tell him about the arrival of baby boy Ryan James.

After an hour, on the road and on the phone, Tony finally reached NCIS.

He went straight his desk to upload the photos.

McGee was at his desk but Gibbs and Kate were not in squad room.

"Tony, has your wife had the baby?" McGee Asked

"Yes, 2 hours ago."

"Girl or Boy?"

"I will tell you it all after I get these photos upload and get the director, and the team up here. Can you call for Abby, Gibbs and Kate to come to the squad room."

"Yes ok."

Both men, got onto their phones, a few minutes.

"The Director and Ducky, Palmer are on their way." Said Tony as, McGee said, "Gibbs, Kate and Abby are on their way."

A few minutes, Tony, McGee, Palmer, Ducky, the Director, Gibbs, Kate and Abby were in the squad room.

"What's Up?" Asked Abby

"I got news. May I ask you to look at the screen?," They all looked at the screen as Tony had told them.

"My wife gave birth two hours ago, to a beautiful and perfect healthy baby boy." Said Tony, as he showed the team photo's of his son, in the two hours of his life. Both Tony and Ziva had taken over 20 photos of him.

"Tony, what's his name?" Asked Abby

"Ziva and I decided to name him….RYAN JAMES…." He Replied

"Ryan James, Anthony that is a great name." Said Ducky, the all team, had smiles on their faces to show how happy they were..

"DiNozzo. How much did he weigh?" Asked Gibbs

"7 pounds and 8 ounces."

"Congregations, we know, that you and Ziva tried for 6 months to get pregnant. Congregations. Oh my the way, I don't want to see you for the next 2 weeks, spend the time with your son and wife ok?" Said Jenny

"Yes, Director Shepard." He Replied

"He's beautiful Tony." Said McGee

"Thanks, Probie." Said Tony

"Congregations Tony and for Ziva!" Said Palmer

"Thank you Palmer."

"When is your wife out of hospital?" Asked Kate

"Tomorrow morning. They are both in perfect health. Ryan and Ziva are both asleep, that's why I am here for." Replied Tony

"When can we come and visit?" Asked Abby

"Saturday Week, Ziva and I are going to have a BBQ. Both Ziva and my families are going to be there. And also you guys are invited and Ziva's co-worker. I think even Deputy Director David of Mossad is going to be… But I will believe it when I see it… He didn't come our wedding." Said Tony

"We will all be there. DiNozzo." Said Gibbs. On behalf of the NCIS team.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**ONLY 7 CHAPTER'S TO GO……**


	13. RYAN MEETS THE TEAM

**Anna – Thanks**

**Cable Addict – Thanks. You will find out in this chapter why they him Ryan James. And also I'm only 7…..at the moment but there could be more….**

**Amyz – I'm glad you love it.**

**Chapter 13 – Ryan Meets the Team**

Ziva and Ryan had gone home the next day from the hospital.

Ryan had settled in great at home.

A week after, Tony's family, with well as Ziva's family came over. They all got there on Friday and they were staying until Monday.

On the Saturday afternoon, the team started to arrive while Ryan was having his afternoon nap.

Abby and Kate, were the first to arrive at Tony and Ziva place, with Gibbs, Jenny, Palmer, McGee, Ducky arrived in the next 30 minutes.

"Tony, how are you? Have you got enough sleep?" Said Ducky

"Yes, I'm good. Both Ziva and I have got enough sleep. We share getting up in the middle of the night for him." He Replied

The NCIS team were out in the front lawn, talking to each other, when a black 4WD putted up.

"Is this 4125 Williamson Rd? Because I'm looking for a Anthony and Ziva DiNozzo house" Asked the man

"Yes, this is the house. I'm Tony DiNozzo. How may I help you?" Asked Tony

"I'm Benjamin David."

"Oh… your Ziva's father?"

"Yes. Where is she?"

"In the kitchen, with her mother and sister."

"Ok, who are you guys?"

"My co-workers, Director Jenny Shepard, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy Palmer, Special Agents; Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tim McGee and Kate Todd."

"Hello." Said Benjamin David

"Let's go inside. I have to get the BBQ started."

"Ok. I will help you!" Said Gibbs

"Ok, thanks boss."

Jenny, Kate, Tali, Abby and Sophia worked in the kitchen for the BBQ, while Gibbs, Anthony Snr and Tony worked on the BBQ.

McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Ziva sat around talking while Ziva was holding Ryan.

They had dinner and did the dishes before all sitting down in the family room, with Tony holding his son. Benjamin David left after dinner because he had to get back to Mossad.

"So Tony how did Ryan get his name?"

"I will answer because I was the one to name Ryan. I decided to name my son after my baby brother who was still-born. My mother was going to name him Ryan James David." Said Ziva

After 10pm the team left and went home.

On the Monday, the two families left to go back to their lives.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I hope to an update on Sunday…….. it will be set….. 2 years later….. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. SWAK

**Thanks for review guys!**

**A/N This is the ****last chapter of this story. I hope you will like it.**

**Chapter 14 – Swak**

Two years after Ziva and Tony had Ryan. They had a daughter which they named Sarah Elizabeth.

This chapter is set when Sarah is 10 months old.

At the DiNozzo house at 7 in the morning, the family was in the dining room eating breakfast before Tony had to go to work.

"Tony, what time will be home tonight?" Asked Ziva

"Uh….Oh….I think will be home about 6 ok sweetie." Said Tony

"Ok." She replied

After had their breakfast and got ready for the day, the time was 8 by then.

As Tony left the house for the day to go to work. He told them that he loved them and he would see them that night.

**At the Navy Yard**

The team was in the squad room, reading their mail. As Tony was reading his mail, he found a letter, a letter address to an 'NCIS Special Agent.'

"Hey Boss, this is address to NCIS Special Agent, do I open it?" Asked Tony

Gibbs just stared at him, as if he was stupid.

As Tony, watched his boss look at him. He decided to open the letter but a second later he wish he didn't because as soon as he did, he saw the white powder from the letter. As Kate saw this she throw a bottle of water, he wash his hair, face and hands quickly with it.

Gibbs quickly got up on his desk and yelled at the people in the office, "We've opened a letter with white powder. Use the south-east corridor to the holding room. You all know the drill."

Kate got on the phone straight way, "Letter opened in Special Agent Gibbs Office dispersed a fine white powder. Initiating bio-attack procedures. Third Floor is evacuating."

"McGee, are you up on producedures?" Asked Gibbs

"Yeah, we shower, burn our clothers, get our blood tested. No-body leaves the building until the substance is identified except….." Said McGee

"Lucky me! I win a free trip to Bethesda to be pricked like a pin cushion." Said Tony

"They're shut down the air. Let' hit the showers, Tony!" Said Kate

"I thought you would never ask!" He looked at Gibbs and said, "Sorry boss." Said Tony

**In the Shower**

"Who would sent me a letter with anthrax? I'm an married man with 2 kids." Said Tony

"I don't know." Replied Kate

**Autopsy**

Gibbs is leaving the room, when Ducky said, "Where are you going?"

"To find who send the letter." Said Gibbs

"You cannot leave autopsy. It's negative pressure, so airborne pathogens can't contaminate the rest or the building." Said Ducky

"Ducky I have been scrubbed, sanitized, for all I know, sterilized, I have an investigation to open!"

"I have a possible contagion to contain. Until your blood test clears you, I cannot permit you to leave this room." Said Ducky

"Who opened the envelope?"

"He did." Said Tony, looking at McGee

"No, No, No! It wasn't me!" Said McGee

"I'm just kidding. I'm your pin cushion." Said Tony

"Did you inhale any powder?"

"I might have." He Replied

"We took blood, Jimmy?" Said Ducky

"Yeah- Four blood vials on ice to go." Said Palmer

Kate sneeze

"It's a cold. I had it before I came in this morning." Said Kate

"Which makes you even more susceptible to airborne pathogens. You should go to hospital, too." Said Ducky

"Oh no." Said Kate

"Kate, play it safe. Go with Tony." Said Gibbs

"That's safe? How long are we going to have to stay in isolation?"

"At least over night."

Tony to Gibbs, after Gibbs hits him over the head, "If I get anthrax, how will you feel?"

"Not as bad as you, DiNozzo." Said Gibbs

"Let's go."

Tony said as he was leaving, "Ducky please call Ziva for me."

"Yes. I will Anthony."

"Thanks."

Straight after the two of them the room, Ducky went to his phone to Ziva, after 5 rings at DiNozzo house, a woman answered the phone.

"Hello, Ziva DiNozzo speaking." Said Ziva, "Ryan, go and play while mother is on the phone." Said Ziva to her son

"Ziva, it's Ducky from NCIS." Said Ducky

"Oh… Hi… Ducky, what's wrong?"

"It's Tony. Ziva, today Tony opened a letter with white powder. He has just left to Bethesda."

"Is he going to be ok?" Said Ziva

"We don't know at this point. Sorry."

"We'll to Bethesda, after Sarah has had an nap. Please call with any updates." Said Ziva

"Ok. We will my dear."

"Thanks bye." Said Ziva

"Bye."

They both hang up.

**That afternoon**

Ducky walked into Abby lab

"Gibbs, all the blood test came negative except…."

"Tony." Replied Gibbs

Ducky nods sadly

"Is he sick yet?"

"Well, not outwait. But the doctor says his temperature is elevation The Y. Pestis is attacking his pulmonary system.

"How far are we into this 32-hour window?"

"Too Far. Tony will begin coughing soon. When his sputum becomes bloody, he'll only have a few hours to give."

"Where's Ziva, Ryan and Sarah?" Asked Abby

"At the hospital. They don't know yet." Said Ducky

**In the hospital room**

"So tell me doc, what have I got?" Asked Tony

"Pneumonic Plague." Said Brad

"Plague? Plague." Said Tony

"Yeah, Tony. Plague." Said Kate

"I didn't put plague in the letter." Said Tony

"You opened it." Said Kate

"Yeah, so I opened it. What are you so upset about? It's not like you're lying….." Said Tony

"Yeah that's right DiNozzo. I got it too." Said Kate

"What?" Said Tony

**At Hanna Lowell Office**

"How do you want to handle this?" Said Cassie

"Subtle approach. You serve the warrant. I'll shove my SIG in her face." Said Gibbs

"Gibbs, Hanna Lowell has been arrested at more protests than Jesse Jackson she won't be insinuated feel." Said Cassie

"Ok, I will shoot her and I'll go after whoever made the damn buy here fore her." Said Gibbs

"You're not gonna kill her." Said Cassie

"I said shoot, not kill." Said Gibbs

**In Hanna Lowell Office**

"It's about time you got here. I left enough cookie crunches." Said Hanna

"You left more than cookie crunches, Lady." Said Gibbs

"I regret I resolved to such, a dramatic act, but you people at NCIS left me no choice. When you hied to protect the Academy. When, you admit that a midshipman raped my daughter." Said Hanna

"You love dramatic acts, don't you?" Asked Gibbs

"Yeah. So?" Asked Hanna

"What about my agent's family?" Asked Gibbs

"What about them?" She asked

"You gave my agent, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Y Pestis. What about his wife, and his two kids? Hey….. his son is only 2 years old and his daughter is only 10 months old." Said Gibbs, showing her a picture of little Ryan and Sarah DiNozzo.

"So, if you just tell the true?" Said Hanna

"His 10 months old baby girl? So is all you can say…..did you know his daughter…" Asked Gibbs

"No." She replied

"It's Sarah…. It's the same just like your daughter." Said Gibbs

**The Hospital**

"It looks like pneumonia." Said Ducky

"Worse, I'm afraid, he's showing signs of cyanosis. His fingernails and lips are going blue." Said the doctor

"The Y. Pestis is starving his body of oxygen. It's too late to reverse, isn't it?" Said Ducky

"It's never too late." Said the doctor

"Until I get the body." Said Ducky

**In the waiting room, Cassie is talking to Sarah Lowell about her mother with Gibbs. While Kate and Ducky went to see Ziva and the kids.**

"Ziva, the doctor has he spoken to yet?" Asked Ducky

"Yes. I know about the Y. Pestis. And that it is dead." Said Ziva

"Is my Daddy going to be ok? Aunt Ate?" Asked 2 year old, Ryan

"Yes, he is." Replied Kate

"Thanks, when can I and kids see Tony?" Asked Ziva

"In an hour." Replied Ducky

"Good." She Replied

Cassie and Gibbs walked over to the group with Sarah with them.

"How are you holding up Ziva?" Asked Gibbs

"Ok. I think. Now that I know Tony is going to ok. And that now I'm not going to be an single mother of 2…" Said Ziva

"Good." Replied Gibbs

"Sorry, Mrs….I don't know your name… My mother has a brain tumor.. .I'm so sorry about your husband." Said Sarah

"It's DiNozzo. Ziva DiNozzo. And my husband name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. And these two little are our children… Ryan Christopher and Sarah Elizabeth DiNozzo." Said Ziva

"I'm sorry again Mrs DiNozzo. I hope he is ok. But mainly for his children." Said Sarah

"It's ok. Tony is going to be ok." Said Ziva

"Mrs. DiNozzo. Tony is a wake and asked for you and the kids." Said Nurse Emma

"Thanks. Miss." Replied Ziva

Gibbs, Cassie and Ducky and Kate, left with Sarah to go back to NCIS for a statement. And also to give the family so time together with Tony DiNozzo.

**In Tony's Hospital Room**

"You had us all worry.. Tony." Said Ziva, after she saw her husband

"I'm sorry, so who did this to me and why?" Asked Tony, as he sit up in the bed to see his kids were with Ziva.

"Hanna Lowell because she wanted NCIS to tell the true about her daughter case." Said Ziva

"Why not the case agent? Why me?" Said Tony

"It's was a Chris Pacci case." Said Ziva

"Oh." Was all Tony could say to his wife.

**Tony was out of the hospital within two weeks.**

_**The Future**_

_Tony and Ziva relationship just got strong and stronger._

_They had twins a boy and a girl four years after Sarah was born, they named the girl after Kate. Who was sadly killed by Ari 3 years early. Her name is Caitlyn Jane DiNozzo and the boy was called Robert Matthew DiNozzo. _

_Abby and McGee got married 2 years after Kate passed away. They had a boy, which they named Todd Anthony McGee._

_Gibbs and Jenny got back together after the whole Y. Pestis thing with Tony because life was too short._

_Jenny Shepard-Gibbs resigned from NCIS after she fell pregnant to be a stay-at-home-mohter._

_Gibbs began Director of NCIS. So DiNozzo began Team Leader, McGee began Senior Field Agent. And Agent Lee joins the team as the new "PROBIE."_

**THE END**

**I hope guys like it. And thanks to you who review for me.**

**I was going to update on Saturday but it was my mother's b'day… and had a bad hockey game…. We lost 3-0 but I did save the stroke that my full-back got to do… by saving the ball on the goal-line…**

**Thanks again guys…. Please review**

**TonyDiNozzoFan101**


End file.
